


Back Again

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oculus exploded and when Snart opened his eyes, he found himself at the rooftop, where Rip first gathered the team, and the English Time Master was explaining how they could become legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

A soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Turquoise eyes on him. Seeing her blonde hair as she ran. The Time Bastards. Quoting Pinocchio. A warm blue bright light.

These are the things that kept playing on his mind as the blast from the Oculus engulf him, sending him to his death. This wasn’t the death he expected. A few months ago, he’d expect to die by being shot. He’d die as a world-class criminal. A legend in his own league. But knowing how sentimental the team is, he knows he would be called a hero. He didn’t even want to save the future, nor the world. He just wanted to save his partner and his love.

The moment he opened his eyes, he expected to be in some kind of limbo, or in heaven, or in hell. But he wasn’t. The moment he opened his eyes, he felt the gravel at his backside. He bolted upwards to a sitting position and realized that Mick was beside him. And on his other side was Professor Stein. They’re on the rooftop where Rip gathered them in January 2016.

“I’m Rip Hunter from East London. Oh, and the future.”

Now that he has knowledge with all this time and space thing, he knew better than to react so he observed. The things Rip and the rest of the team said was exactly what had transpired the first time this happened.

He wasn’t listening this time, of course. He was just staring at them. Kendra and Carter, not knowing what’s about to happen to the man during the earlier parts of their mission. Ray, still a complete dork. Mick, the same old him. Head running hot. Stein, who clearly despises him, not knowing that they’re good friends in his timeline. Jax looked younger. He looked like a kid. The Jax he knows now is a man. A hero, in his definition, at a young age. Then there’s Sara. She’s standing confidently among the towering group of men and woman next to her. He tried to guess how many knives she has underneath the thick coat she’s wearing. She told him she was in Tibet when Rip kidnapped her. He wanted to run to her and hug her, tell her he’s doing fine. But of course, he can’t.

 

Wait.

Jax.

He was here.

The Jax in his time.

Jax briefly explained how he got back to the Vanishing Point from 2016 but he said something about asking Stein for help during the night Rip asked them to join the mission. That’s his ticket out of here.

After Rip left, Mick and himself left the group. He asked Mick to go ahead and not wait for him. He did.

Leonard waited for Jax and luckily, he saw him at the parking area of the same building. He was waiting for Stein.

“Jax!”, he exclaimed. 

“Snart? You know me?”, the half of Firestorm asked.

Leonard sighed and started to explain. “I’m not that Snart. I’m from your time. I need your help." 

Jax listened to his friend explain what happened. Naturally, he was spoiled about the future.

"I need to tell you everything. To hell about keeping the future a secret. Spoiler alert, you get back to the Vanishing Point. Stein will help you. The Oculus will be destroyed, hooray, but I will explode with it. Someone needs to hold the fail-safe. I need you to take me with you to where we were. I need to save myself.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jax talked to Stein and he agreed to help his partner. But then, Stein was hesitant when Jax brought Snart to where Stein was fixing the jumpship pod.

“Are you sure that this…this criminal is part of the team that would save the world?”, the old man asked the kid, with distrust in his eyes.

Before the kid could answer, Leonard spoke, “Yes, Professor Stein. People change. And believe it or not, we’re actually good friends. I saved you life once.”

The old man claimed it to be ‘preposterous’, but then continued working on with the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two time travelers found the time to talk to each other while they were waiting. Jax saw the anxiousness in Leonard so he asked him about it. "You don’t look well. What’s bothering you?“

"You’re seriously asking me that?” Leonard scoffed. But Jax only shrugged his shoulders, prompting Snart to answer his question. “Well, I thought I was gonna die. That’s not easy. Props to the Hawks and Sara,”

He burrowed his eyebrows when he mentioned her name. She had an effect on him.

He continued, “I thought I’ll never see my sister again. I’ve never had a serious goodbye with her. There’s a million things I haven’t done. Few jewels I’ve dreamed of getting. Kisses I have yet to steal…”

“Sara, huh?”, Jax asked with a smug grin on his face. He laughed at the sight of Leonard’s face.

“Shut up, kid.”

“We’ll get you back to her, I promise. Besides, you told me I was successful in going back to where you guys were. We’ll get there. But we have one more problem. How will we get you out of the room where it happens? The explosion, I mean?”

It was Professor Stein who had an answer to that. “You don’t need to get him out of there.”

“I get that you don’t like Snart now,” Jax argued, “but that doesn’t mean we are to leave him there to die!”

“Calm down, Jefferson! I’m not thinking of leaving a man to die! What I’m trying to say is, this Snart right here is the Snart back there. There are no two Snarts. There are just two versions of him at the same place. Since this Snart went back in time, he created another time print of himself, apart from the Snart of pre-mission. One Snart could get killed without also killing the other.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The jumpship was ready. They’re about to get off. Stein was bidding them goodbye when Leonard approached him.

“Thank you, Professor. I apologize for the version of me that you’d have to encounter during the earlier parts of the mission. I’m an ass. But have patience for me. I still want to be friends with you when I go back to my time.”

Stein smiled for the first time since seeing this former criminal with Jax. “I’m sure we will be, Mr. Snart. Take care of Jefferson.”

The Captain Cold he knows nodded and entered the pod. Off they flew to the end of time. To the Vanishing Point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived the exact same time Leonard and the team were fighting the Time Master army. He opted to stay on the jumpship as to not confuse his other self, which is fighting below. After watching and firing from the jumpship, he saw Ray, Rip, and Mick enter the place where the Oculus was housed. It has started.

After Rip and Ray gets out, the Leonard below and Sara will go in.

While waiting, he helped fight off the army by shooting them with the installed guns of the jumpship. A laser light shot at every man trying to attack the White Canary from behind, being the only one who uses close-combat.

There goes his signal. Rip just came out with Ray in his pocket. That version of him and Sara rushed in. As they did so, he ran out of the jumpship to Rip, hearing Jax explain what was happening. Once Rip got the whole idea, he immediately ordered Gideon to set the coordinates.

Snart ran towards Sara who he sees carrying Mick and their guns with great difficulty, now exiting the house of the Oculus.

“Snart? How did you…?”, she said as she passed the knocked out Mick to his partner, leaving her with the two guns.

“I’ll explain later. For now, let’s just run as fast as we could towards the Waverider!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “…and then Snart arrived afterwards. We asked Gray to save the ship and here we are,” Jax ended his story filled with enthusiasm and gratefulness that the team is safe.

As soon as he finished, Leonard noticed Sara walk away from the bridge so he followed her. She led them to her room.

When the two entered the White Canary’s room, she immediately ordered Gideon to lock the doors and not let anyone in.

“Say something,” Leonard said.

Sara looked at him intensely with her piercing blue eyes and gritted between her teeth three words. “You’re an idiot.”

Before Leonard could explain, she spoke. “How dare you risk your life like that? You have a sister waiting for you! You could’ve died!”

“Well I’m here, aren’t I?” The smug look on his face earned him a punch from Sara. It hurts like hell.

“What was that for?! I went back for you, little lady, and you dare punch me?”

He saw Sara’s questioning face. He saw her curiosity. But apart from that, he could also see that she cares for him. She’s angry that he volunteered himself to die. She’s normally hard to read but not now. Not when she’s hurt.

“I was sent back to January 2016. I could’ve said no to this mission this time. I could’ve stayed in Central City, be the crook that I am. Watch over my sister. Irritate the Flash. But I wanted to come back because of you. You made me want to redeem myself. Besides, an unsure future with you sounds more interesting than pickpocketing. Now don’t get angry.”

“I’m not angry,” she started, finally speaking after a long pause of silence. She thought his prior “confession” was a play but his statement now made it real. She decided to come clean too.

She continued. “I’m just frustrated that I didn’t get to tell you something before you died. Something I wanted to say that kept me up for many nights.”

“What was that?”

“I think I like you too.”


End file.
